Nanostructures have recently found use in a myriad of applications. For example, nanostructures have found use in various biological applications, including biochips, labs-on-a-chip, etc. Additionally, nanostructures have found use in electrical interconnect applications, fluid mobility applications, battery applications, and a host of other applications. There is currently a desire to find additional (e.g., new) uses for such nanostructures.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a new nanostructure apparatus, method of manufacture thereof and/or use for the same.